1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to sealing elements, and more particularly sealing elements that secure a radial array of flat optical cables.
2. Field of the Disclosure
Currently there are a number of multiport closures that use elastomeric grommets around cables to water-proof against leakage up to a pressure created by what is known in the industry as an equivalent 10 foot water “head” (roughly about 5 psi). Such a grommet seal is required to be reliable for many years which explains why such designs are environmentally aged before pressure testing.
Due to the nature of customer demand what is needed is a three cable port, seal and strain relief for allowing fiber optic cables to enter a cable port three(3) at a time.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.